


Rowaelin: You Found Me

by iheart_my_fandoms



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheart_my_fandoms/pseuds/iheart_my_fandoms
Summary: Rowan locates Aelin and plans her rescue. But can he follow through?





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas

He had never stopped, he had not rested since she was taken. Day and night, Rowan was looking for his mate. His wife. His queen.

It had taken months, but he had found the camp that Maeve was holding Aelin. It was cruel. That place was cruel. It was small, and right in the center, as he had seen from his bird’s eye view, was Aelin’s holding cell. It took everything inside of him not to swoop down and save his wife, but he knew that a plan like that would only get him killed. So, Rowan went back to Manon and Dorian to form a plan.

He had not slept the night before the day the plan was set to unfold. Not that he had slept much at all any other night that his mate was in Maeve’s hands.

Manon did not ask if he was ready after they had gathered an army twice as big as Maeve’s, she knew that he was ready. Rowan had been busy, but he had taken time to speak with both Ilias and Ansel of Briarclif, he was desperate for any mention of his queen. They knew her before Endovier, before Dorian, before she was Aelin. Yes, Celaena was long gone, but he had become so done with waiting to find her that he needed something, anything about her to tide him over.

The armies marched to the entrance of the camp, undetected thanks to Dorian providing an enormously loud snowstorm inside the camp. To add to the situation, everyone soldier would be seeking shelter in their tents. They would never see them coming.

Rowan broke open the barriers to the camp, and his soldiers ran in, ready to strike. As Maeve’s army became aware of the attack, men came from their shelters, but their entrances were so staggered that every man who tried to pass them, was dead within seconds.

Rowan headed straight to where he knew Aelin was being harbored and broke every lock on that door to get to her. It took every inch of power in his body to break the barrier, but he did. The male busted open the door to find his wife.

There, laying on the floor, covered in her own blood, beaten almost to the point that she was unrecognizable. All the same, it was her. It was Aelin. Rowan ran to his queen, tears falling from his face, and shook her. He knew that she wasn’t dead. His Fireheart was not dead, her fire had not been abolished by that Queen he once served. Aelin would not die like that. Aelin would not die at all.

He shook her and called her name through tears.

Sudddenly, she began to stir. Her eyes opened slightly as she looked at Rowan. Her lips curled into a smile, “You found me.” Her words were soft, barely loud enough to hear, but it was still her voice. The voice he had been dreaming about for months. “I will always find you.” He scooped her up carefully and kissed her forehead. Rowan took in her scent, savoring it.

As he rushed out of that awful tent, he saw Gavriel, panting. Maeve was in his clutches. “I thought that you would want to take care of this one.”

Rowan nodded and reluctantly handed his mate over to the member of his cadre. He felt immidete pain when she was not in his arms, like he had lost her again.

 

“Rowan, please,” Maeve cried.

“Begging will do you no good.”

Rowan took hours killing the Queen and enjoyed every second of it. Well after her whole army was dead and the sun had set, Maeve’s screams could be heard from miles away.

When she was nothing more than a mangled corpse, he took Aelin back in his arms. She had been so hurt, so broken, but she still found It somewhere inside her to smile up at him. His fireheart, who could find light in even the darkest of places.

He promised himself right there, that he would never leave her again. Never would he doubt her, or take advantage of her presence. Rowan told Aelin how much he loved her all the way back to the Crochan lands.

When they arrived to their own bedroom, which had been reserved in a house built just for them, he laid her down lightly and let her rest. Rowan sat in a chair next to her, watching her. Taking her in.

The following morning, Dorian came to see Aelin, but Rowan booted him out. Everyone else could have their time later.

When he came back from asking the King to leave, Aelin was stirring and said, barely awake, “Territorial Fae Bastard.”

Rowan smiled. There was his Aelin.


End file.
